


Five Times Mai and Zuko Kiss

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Zuko make out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mai and Zuko Kiss

_i. in a bed_  
"This has to go well. Father won't allow mistakes! And I need to be perfect in every way to prove that I'm good enough," Zuko said, pacing in front of her bed. "The function is only a week a way and I don't have anything to wear!"

"Well," Mai said pointing at her vanity, "my make-up is in the top drawer."

Zuko shot her a dirty look.

Mai sighed and leaned over to grab his wrist and pull him on top of her. Smiling gently, she said, "Don't worry so much."

For some reason Zuko found it hard to disagree with her when he was straddling her and she was kissing up his neck.

 _ii. at the beach_  
They had planned to swim, but Zuko didn't think it was worth his time when she was in a bikini and she was letting him drum his fingers on the small of her back as her tongue wormed its way into his mouth.

He didn't even mind that it would take forever to get all the sand out of his hair.

 _iii. during lunch_  
"Damn," Mai muttered under her breath, picking up a napkin in order to wipe away the chocolate sauce from her wrist before it dripped onto the sleeve of her shirt.

Zuko suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, licking away the chocolate from the corner of her wrist.

"Oh," Mai said, feeling dizzy and then Zuko leaned over to kiss her.

He tasted like chocolate, which Mai decided, was her new favorite food.

 _iv - in the hallway_  
"You should wear your hair down more," Zuko said, as he reached over to run his fingers through the soft locks of her hair.

"It tends to get in the way when I'm fighting when I do," Mai said as she closed her eyes slowly, "and it gets dirty easier."

Zuko smirked as he backed her against the wall, "I guess I'll just have to think of the times you do as special occasions."

Mai set her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her for a kiss and Zuko felt her grin against his lips before he began to nibble on her bottom lip.

 _v. while dancing_  
"Thank you," Zuko said into Mai's ear.

"You didn't even take my advice with the mascara," Mai said as she pressed closer to him as they swayed with he music.

"No," Zuko's fingers dug almost painfully in her hips, "I mean for being here."

"Don't sound so shocked," Mai muttered before pressing a quick, gentle kiss against his jaw.


End file.
